


“I dunno, think I might have a crush,”

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, big boy gay time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: “If you were queer, who would you um, wanna be with?” George blushed as the words exited his mouth in such a shy manner.“Who says I’m not?”Or, Paul and George talking about their crushes
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	“I dunno, think I might have a crush,”

Paul laughed as George finished his joke his older brother had told him early this day. 

They were laying out in a field gazing up at the stars without any ambition to go home. Well, George didn’t want to go home, he was happy to lay out there for hours if it meant he would be with Paul. Sweet, perfect Paul. 

He was surprised that he fell for such a git like him. Paul was annoying and mean when he wanted to be, and he would always make fun of George’s age whenever John was around. But at the end of the day, Paul was still Paul. As simple as laying on George’s chest right now. Feeling his soft heartbeat. 

“Paul?” George spoke up after a couple minutes of silence. 

“Hmm?” Paul responded, fingers running through his hair. 

“If you were queer, who would you um, wanna be with?” George blushed as the words exited his mouth in such a shy manner. 

“Who says I’m not?” They shared a laugh. 

“Are you joking?” George was expecting a laugh, a punch in the shoulder, and an ‘of course I’m bloody joking!’ but instead Paul shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t know really. I mean, I think guys are handsome and all.” George nodded playing with his hair. 

“And, your chest is so much comfier than a bird’s.” He said squeezing his waist to prove his point. 

“Hah, yeah. And no periods right?” Paul laughed and nuzzled his head against George’s chest. 

“Yeah, and no worried dad’s that’ll kill you if you set foot at their house,” George really laughed at that one. Paul smiled and looked up at him. 

“What got you started on this whole queer thing?” Paul asked, running his finger down George’s shirt. 

“I dunno, think I might have a crush,” 

“Mm,” Paul hummed. 

“It’s like,” George said after a while. “Whenever I look at him, it’s like the whole world just gets quiet, and everything goes away, and it’s just him and me.”

“Geo, there’s a word for that y’know,” Paul said. 

“What is it?” Paul scoffed and smiled. 

“Love,” He answered plainly. 

“Well, I don’t know about that-”

“When you look at him is he the most gorgeous thing in the world?” 

“Yeah but-”

“Does he make your heart skip a beat whenever he touches you?”

“Mhm,”

“Then that’s love Geo,” 

“Those examples were oddly specific Mr. McCartney, you got one yourself?” George tilted his head. 

“I think so,” George smiled. 

“Who is it?” George asked eagerly. 

“That’s not bloody fair! I never asked who you like,” Paul sat up and glared at him. 

“Fine fine,” He sat up too and gazed into his hazel eyes. It was silent after that, the only sound was the wind rushing through the dry grass. 

“I’m scared to tell him though,” Paul said with a sigh. 

“Well, you’ll never know what happens if you don’t,” 

“True, how about you and me both tell em,” 

“Absolutely not,”

“Oh come on Georgie please!” He fell into his lap dramatically. 

“Fine, you go first since it was your idea,” 

“Okay,” Paul sat up again and stared into George’s eyes. 

“George, I think I’m in love with you,” George blushed and swallowed. 

“Nice practice,”

“That wasn’t practice,” George’s smile faded. Paul smiled and kissed his nose before whispering:

“It’s you, love, can I call you love?"

"Please do,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
